American descendants of Edward III of England
Colonists A *President John Quincy Adams (1767-1848) B *Ruth Berry (1721-1769) C *Lt. John Carleton (1637-c1668) D *William Douglas (1610-1682) G *Lucretia Greene (1810-?) H *Rebecca Hamblin (1694-1750) *Mabel Harlakenden (1614-?) *Ruth Haynes (1639-?) *Elijah Hopkins (1741-1813) *Elizabeth Hubbard (1738-1808) *Sheriff Daniel Hubbard (1706-1741) J *Presidenet Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826) K *Francis Scott Key (1779-1843) R *Mable Russell (c1678-1730) S *Nathaniel Saltonstall (c1639-1707) *Lydia Sears (1666-1748) W *President Lt. Gen.George Washington (1732-1799) *Mahitable Wyllys (1658-?) Immigrants Immigrants are those who came after the American Revolution, when North America became the United States of America in 1783. G *Dr. Prof. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820-1883) Born in the United States A *Benjamin Ward Appleton (1864-1927) *Elijah Allen (1826-1866) B *Louise Patten Baker (1877-1967) *Elizabeth Sarah Barbour (1818-1903) *Maximillian Cornelius Beard (1864-1924) *Edmund Berkeley (1823-1915) *Humphrey Bogart (1899-1957) *Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) *Benjmain Crowninshield Bradlee (b1921-) *Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1997) *Frederick Joisah Bradlee I (1866-1951) *Frederick Joisah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) *Abigail Brown Brooks (1808-?) *Charles Brooks (1795-1861) *Martha Bullock (1834-1884) *Dr. Hardin Burnley (1827-1894) *Samuel Prescott Bush (1863-1948) *Rr. Adm. Richard Evelyn Byrd, Jr. (1888-1957) C *Peter Randolph Cabaniss (c1800-1834) *Maria Bull Cooke (1784-1853) *President Calvin Coolidge (1872-1933) *Thomas Alexander Craycroft (1833-1888) D *Hilary Erhard Duff (1987-) *Michael Kirk Douglas (1944-) G *Alice Dashiell Garth (1836-1930) *Ellen DeGeneras (1958-) *Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) *Stephen Roark Gyllenhaal (1949-) H *John Franklin Hall (1860-1930) *President Maj. Gen. Rutherford Birchard Hayes (1822-1892) *Audrey Hepburn (1929-1993) *President Clark Hoover (1874-1964) *Deborah Hopkins (1778-1832) J *Robert Jackson (1798-1877) K *Clarinda Knapp (1802-1862) L *Gen. Robert Edward Lee (1807-1870) *Howard Philips "H.P." Lovecraft (1890-1937) M *Philadelphia Stuart-Menteth (1834-1881) *Laura Pattern Miller (1826-1910) *Thomas Hunt Morgan (1866-1945) *John Moriarty (1783-1835) P *James Newton Du Puy (1851-aft1894) *Gen. George S. Patten (1885-1945) *Harriet Rozier Patten (1803-1853) *President Franklin Pierce (1804-1869) *Mary Rivera Pierce (1850-1950) *Thomas Ruggles Pynchon, Jr. (1937-) R *President Nelson Aldrich Rockerfeller (1908-1979) *Norman Percevel Rockwell (1894-1978) *James Roosevelt (1828-1900) *President Col. Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919) S *Randolph Scott (1898-1987) *Sophia Sherwin (?-c1803) *Book Christa Shields (b1965) *Francis Alexander Shields (1941-) T *Peter Rawson Taft (1785-1867) *President Zachary Taylor (1784-1850) W *Basil Waring (c1801-aft1850) *Auberon Waugh (1939-) *Martha Ann Winn (1820-1907) Sources Books *Pedigrees of Some of the Emperor Charlemagne's Descendants, Vol. 1, by Marcellus Donald R. von Redlich, Pg's. 142, 151, 180, 209 *Pedigrees of Some of the Emperor Charlemagne's Descendants, Vol. 2, by Aileen Lewers Langston and J. Orton Buck, Pg's. 216, 220, 231, 235, 273 *Pedigrees of Some of the Emperor Charlemagne's Descendants, Vol. 3, by J. Orton Buck and Timothy Field Beard, Pg's. 30, 107 *The Royal Descendants of 600 Immigrants to the American Colonies or the United States, by Gary Boyd Roberts, Pg's, 168, 853, 857 Internet *Most U.S. Presidents Descendant from Royalty including Obama *Descendants of Edward III *Royal Descents of famous people *Celebrity royalty: Hillary Duff named "most royal" U.S. celebrity *Star is Descended From Kings. Of Course, Most People Are *Notable and Famous Descendants of European Royalty *Celebrities Related to Royalty